


Catch Me

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BB9 Inspired, Detectives, Fluff, Funny, I don't remember writing this at all, It's the famous Jake runs at Terry who drops his coffee scene, M/M, To be honest, but it's literally nothing to do the story, but it's probably not going to go how you expect it too, except its in the bullpen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Someone's forced to drop their coffee, to catch an dork.Or, Coldflash B99 inspired.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 103





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

* * *

Barry’s only half paying attention to everyone as he sips slowly at his cup of coffee, savoring the heat soaking into his skin as his eyes flutter closed. So he misses most of what Len, Mick, Lisa and Iris are saying while he enjoys his moment of peace because he knows that someone is going to pull him into another planning session on how to combat the latest Meta attacking Central City.

But he catches his name falling from his boyfriend’s lips. Turning his head, Barry gives Len a confused, questioning look as he goes to take another sip.

“If I ran at you, you’d catch me, right?” Len asked as his lips curved into a knowing smirk as his eyes sparkled with playfulness.

“No?” Barry answered quietly as he furrowed his brow at the older man before flicking his eyes to see Mick frowning at him slightly, while both Iris and Lisa had matching smirks on their faces. “I’m holding coffee, Len, so I can’t catch you.”

Barry should have known that wouldn’t have stopped his Lenny. Flicking his eyes down at his still mostly fresh cup, Barry let out a sigh as he let it slip from his hands as he lifted his gaze and started scowling at Len’s running form. His lips dipped into a pout for just a few seconds as Len leapt up at Barry.

Reacting quickly, Barry moves to slip his left arm under Len’s legs, and wrapping his right around Len’s back. Taking a half step back, Barry released a grunt before twisting his face into a scowl and muttered softly so only Len would hear him, “I hate you so much.”

“No, you don’t,” Len drawled as he titled his head back and fluttered his eyes at Barry, even as his lips quirked up into a knowing smirk, “You love me, which is why you caught me.” Turning his head, his lips stretched into a wider smirk. “I’ll be taking that money now, if you don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
